The Second Sorting
by Firedoll
Summary: Hogwarts decides to resort their students due to how people change as they get older. This throws some characters in for a loop! Some new couples emerge, new enemies are made, from Ginnys P.O.V. It seems a bit...crazy at first but I guarantee a happy end!
1. The Sorting

** The Second Sorting**

_Takes place in Ginnys 6th year- the teachers decide the students should take a second sorting test to make sure they are in the right house- since they have changed over the years. Who knew so many could change? GW/DM. Slightly AU._

_This fic has the trio Horcrux hunting, but it acts as though Draco spent the last year being his normal jerky self and not the one who led to Dumbledores death. Basically, his role in it was never revealed, he was never seen and Snape takes the entire blame. I changed her appearance- I know- que horrifique!- a bit to help with the first part- don't worry, eventually her true colors shine through!_

Ginny Weasley fumed as she started to pack her trunks for the trip to Hogwarts. Each article of clothing was rudely thrown inside her trunk as she muttered.

"You're too young Ginny!" "You'll get hurt Ginny!" "Ginny you're such a hapless idiot that cannot protect herself you would be a hindrance to us!" " UGHHHHHH" she screamed as she slammed the lid on her trunk.

She sat down on her bed, hiding her face with her curtain of hair. She had waited _so_ long for Harry to notice her- and he finally did! And then this...he couldn't be with her because if she was "important" to him she would be a target. She seethed, clenching her fists in rage- "_that LIAR"_ she whispered. Ron and Hermione were his _best friends_, everyone knew about the Trio! He wasn't worried that THEY were in danger. Tears swam in her eyes and she tried to blink them away- it wasn't that she would be in danger- but they didn't trust her enough to not put them in danger.

She wasn't incompetent! She was in the top five of the best students in her year, she wasn't even that much younger than them! She was sick of always being "too young", or "the only girl", or always classified as a "Weasley". She loved her family- she did, with her whole heart, but that didn't mean it wasn't sickening to always be pre-judged.

Grabbing some more clothes, she began to fold them more delicately- an apology of sorts. She smiled as she packed her dress robes- a beautiful deep blue that shimmered like the sky- a Christmas gift from Fred and George and one of the loveliest things she owned. That was the one upside to be the youngest- her parents only had to worry about paying for things for her and Ron- and her older brothers all had jobs to spoil her, so recently, the hand-me-downs had stopped and Ginny had gotten herself a complete, new wardrobe over the summer.

She thought back to the Yule Ball- what a miserable night for her! Suddenly, with a pang of regret she wondered if Harry, Ron and Hermione were OK, she would feel horrible if she had been thinking badly of them and something happened! The Trio had left to go hunt for those "horcrows" things. It had something to do with Voldemort. She shivered slightly- the war was approaching and everyday the paper held more bad news- it was imminent.

Her head snapped up suddenly- what an amazing idea! She did a dance around her room in glee- she could continue the D.A! Just because the Trio was gone didn't mean it should die! She could help people practice self-defense- she was a very good witch at DADA- and then she could PROVE to the Trio that she was capable of coming along with them!

Ginny Weasley was- a Weasley, A Griffyndor, and a fighter- she wouldn't take no!

She blinked blearily as she said goodbye to her parents on the train platform- she had been up all night with last minute packing and planning out lesson plans. She would make the DADA real this time- she would form it as an actual club and such.

Stumbling on to the platform, she searched for any familiar faces she could find- frowning she realized it was a lot less students than normal- "_Voldemort!"_ she realized. Sighing, she pushed her way into another compartment and found herself in an empty compartment with none but Pansy Parkinson- Ginny was ready to snap at her if she so much as said a word- but the girl glanced at her indifferently, before going back to staring out the window.

With a jolt, Ginny stumbled- realizing how fast the train was moving, and decided to just catch a nap. She put her bags away and settled on a seat across the aisle from Pansy.

"_This is akward" _she thought. But, Pansy seemed completely lost in thought, staring out the window. Ginny snuck a sideways glance at the girl. She seemed...prettier...than normal. Her hair had grown out a little, gently brushing her shoulders, and it was dark brown instead of black- apparently she had been dying it the whole time. She also seemed a lot skinnier than normal, giving her body an actual figure. She also didn't have the pancake of make-up on her, and though her skin wasn't perfect, it was a lot better than the five-pound face cake had looked.

"I wonder what made her change so much- she hasn't even said a single word to me!" Ginny thought in wonder. Turning away slightly, so the girl wouldn't realize that she had been staring Ginny caught a glimpse of her reflection- wryly she realized, she too looked different. She had always kept her hair long- it was how her brothers liked it, but she had been sick with the amount of upkeep, and cut it chin-short, framing her delicate face with the gentle curling waves- apparently since it was shorter the "wave" of her hair turned to "Shirley Temple curl". but it was no longer that flaming red, so sick was she of people spotting her a mile off she had dyed it a soft, cherry brown. She realized she looked pale- and she could barely see her freckles. Her green eyes looked the same thankfully. Suddenly, she realized why Pansy hadn't said a word to her- she didn't LOOK like Ginny Weasley! She had been so upset all summer, she had barely looked in a mirror all vacation!

She sat back and a slow grin crossed her face- people wouldn't know it was her! It would be like..starting over..she lost her smile when she realized everyone was changing because of this war. This stupid, stupid war. The train pulled up and Ginny realized she had spent the entire train ride sitting in silence in a car with Pansy Parkinson. Grabbing her stuff, she jetted out the door and made her way into a carriage. She slumped down her seat, wondering how many people she would find different this year- in fact, how many people would even be here?

She walked into the Great Hall and was happy to see about the same amount of people as normal. She realized why she felt so lonely- it wasn't that there was that much LESS people, but there wasn't much people she TALKED to! She smiled a little as she looked for a familiar face, but she realized no one recognized her- no Weasley hair, no Weasley freckles and no Weasley hand-me-down clothes!

She trotted to the table when Professor -no, Headmistress McGonagall stood up. " I have an announcement to make before you all sit!" the first years fidgeted nervously. McGonagall glanced at the other teachers before continuing. "We have noticed a change in many students" she began. "We feel that it would be..appropriate to have a Second Sorting- where everyone is once again tested to see which house they belong to. People change over the years and just because you fit into one house your first year- does not mean that you will by your fifth. We know this must be a shock- she continued over the murmurs of the Hall- but we think it is for the best."

So saying, she picked up a list and the stool and hat appeared in the middle of the hall.

"We will be starting with the first years, then continue, the food shall start now, so you can eat while everyone else is sorted. We ask that you remain quiet however. Also, in light of the fact some of you may have new houses, tomorrow will be a free day allowing you time to adjust. Addler, Todd" she began.

Most people stayed in the same houses, Ginny noted. It sounded like a good idea- this "Second Sorting". "_I wonder if I will remain in Griffyndor". _

6th years were up- "Weasley, Ginerva" McGonagall called. Ginny winced at her full name and she strode up to the stool. She didn't notice the gasps of shocks as people took in her new appearance- She slipped the hat on her head and waited.

"My my" said a little voice. "We have some dark thoughts and desires don't we? You're undoubtedly brave..but it is a quiet bravery. And you're as clever as I've seen...Ravenclaw perhaps? No no...you're not too interested in wit. But you have a devious mind..." the hat continued to mumble in her ear. Ginny gripped the edges of her stool. "_ I am a Gryffindor!" _she snarled. " No no dearie, can't be. Much to much else going on...I think you'll be a- Ginnys heart plummeted-

" SLYTHERIN " the hat shouted. She ripped the hat off her head, eyes wide in shock as she stared back at the crowd.

Ginny Weasley was in Slytherin.

"Oh my god, did you see her? She looks completely different!" "Can you imagine a _Weasley_ in Slytherin?" whispers surrounded her as she walked like a dead man to the green and silver of the Slytherin table.

Hostile, indifferent, and scathing looks faced her. Her chin started to lower before she caught herself. She wasn't some first-year! She couldn't believe it, she glanced back at the Griffyndor table to only see a face or two that was familiar, though all of them were in shock. Ginny seethed. It wasn't because "Ginny" was in Slytherin, it was because a "Weasley" was in Slytherin. No one really knew her for her. She stiffened her back and marched to the end of the table where she took a seat, glaring at her new house-mates.

_I hope you guys like it so far- please read and review, I will be updating regularly. _


	2. Begin the Night of Hell

**The Night of Hell**

Ginny sat down in shock, her mind racing as she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. "_What will mum and dad say?!"_ People kept shooting curious glances at her, but she stared ahead, lost in thought.

Finally, the sorting was over and Ginny realized she hadn't touched a bite of food. She hastily grabbed a spoon and ladled some soup into a bowl and began devouring it.

Headmistress McGonagall stood. "Thank you for your patience! I hope that the rest of your new houses will welcome you and help you as much as your old did, and you all realize the decisions of the Sorting Hat are final. All in all 11 people had moved- Ginny, Zabini became a Ravenclaw, Neville had gone to Hufflepuff, but that was the only people she knew. A few 3rd years had been changed, one ravenclaw had gone to Slytherin and a Hufflepuff had moved to Griffyndor. "Also, as some of you may have noticed- we did not announce a Head boy, girl or prefects. We wanted to see what houses everyone fell into. We shall announce it tomorrow at dinner. At breakfast you will receive your new schedules. There are NO classes tomorrow. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits and we ask that you respect Mr. Filches rules. Professor Slughorn has been made the new Head of Slytherin, and Professor Moody has returned to the staff- and as the Head of Griffyndor. That is all."

She paused as noise erupted. Clapping came from most of the tables- Moody had been one of the best teachers they had. Well...sort of had.

"Well, well enjoying your first full meal since break?" a familiar voice drawled. Looking up Ginny saw none other than Ferret Face and the Two Boulders behind him.

A quick retort shot up to her lips, but she quickly silenced herself. The last thing she needed was to have an argument with Malfoy. She had a long day, she just received one of the worst news of her life, and she doubted she would be able to sleep. Ignoring him, she took a sip of juice.

"Aww for once cat got your tongue? What happened, is your heart breaking without your precious Potter to ogle at?" he smirked. Crabb and Goyle snickered behind him.

Ginny realized he wasn't going to leave her alone. She shrug her bag on her shoulder and turned away, heading toward the tower. She stopped. Scanning around wildly, she realized she had no idea where she was going. Spotting Professor Slughorn she trotted up to him quickly. He beamed when he saw her.

"Ginerva dear! I knew you had it in you! A brilliant potion-maker like you- had to be a Slytherin!"

Ginny colored slightly. But, on the whole she liked Slughorn and enjoyed his classes. "Actually sir," she began quietly "I was wondering where the common room was..and um..the password?" She couldn't believe she was still standing and managing to function.

"Oh of course dear, you would need to know that. The common room is down towards the Potion Lab, take a right at the picture of the Dancing Vampires and then go down the flight of stairs. The password is " Felixus".

"Thank you Sir" she smiled softly and turned away. She saw Colin Creevey make his way to her. "Hey Gin" he said.

"Hey Colin...surprise huh?"

He laughed. "Yeah a little. You seem...are you ok Ginny? You barely look the same- I didn't recognize you."

She smiled reassuringly at the boy. Colin had always been nice, if a little too excited. "I'm fine..just...you know how it is with the war. I promise I'm not becoming a Death Eater or something" she laughed.

"Well, can I get a picture of the new Ginny Weasley?" he teased.

"What for? You know what I look like!" she exclaimed as they stopped at the stairs.

Colin pinked. "I...I like to take pictures of beautiful things." he said. Ginny looked at him, realizing he had a thing for her. She had had a few boyfriends, though nothing really serious, but she had never really liked Colin before. She realized Colin had changed too.

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Colin, and sure" She leaned against the wall as he took a shot of her. Leaning over his shoulder she watched as the picture appeared, and a sad, quiet looking girl smiled softly at them.

Suddenly, something collided with her shoulder, sending her and Colin crashing into the wall.

"Watch it Weaslette" Malfoy growled as he walked past, entourage in tow. Ginny glared at him, before turning back to Colin.

"I better go...I think I need to barricade myself somewhere so they don't kill me in my sleep." She shuddered.

"Bye Ginny" he said as he started up the stairs.

With a wave she disappeared behind a portrait, taking a shortcut to Potions. As she entered the common room, she shivered slightly. Apparently, she had gotten her before most of the others. It had stone walls, decorated with green curtains and dark wood frames of pictures- mostly of Alumni, all who glared at her.

Walking forward, she tried to decide which way to turn for the dorm. The couches were low and open, in rich, dark colors. Opulence seemed to emanate from the room, but it wasn't as comforting as the warmth of the Tower.

She sighed. _Home sweet Home_. She turned up a flight and saw a plaque " 6th year Girls", pushing the door open she saw her trunk and belongings at the foot of the bed on the otherside of the room, far from the other beds. She sighed with relief. Jumping into the four-poster she spelled it to reflect magic and make it so no one could touch her. Just because she was sleeping in a snakes lair didn't mean she had to be stupid. She fell into an exhausted sleep before the other girls even made it up.


	3. The Morning of Confrontations

Sorry about the long break- I moved from Florida to New York and only got internet back yesterday- however I have chapters I was working on ready to go! Enjoy and review!

"Tap tap tap tap tap" an annoying tapping sound jerked Ginny from her dream. It had been a pretty good one- her winning the Quidditch Cup finals and making out with Harry. Opening a bleary eye to see what the hell was bothering her so early in the morning she paused.

_Why is everything...green? And why isn't there any sunlight in the room?_ With a horrified moan everything from last night came crashing back. She realized why she hadn't panicked yesterday- she didn't realize what she had gotten into.

The sound came from a raven haired beauty with cold features and dark eyes tossing Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans at her bed, watching them get repelled. A girl Ginny dimly remembered as Kristal Fenrich leaned toward the dark haired girl and whispered something. Both their eyes gleamed mischievously when they realized Ginny was awake.

"Hey girls" the raven haired girl called out. "Our guests seems to have awoken from her beauty sleep."

"Merlin knows she needs it!" shrieked Kristal laughing as she started zooming paper airplanes at Ginny's bed watching them kamikaze to the floor.

All her frustrations burned up finally. "What the hell do you want?" Ginny snapped eyes flashing dangerously. She was pleased her wards had held up and silently thanked Hermione for making the four of them practice NEWT level defensive magics as part both of the D.A and for exam practice.

The dark haired girl strolled over to her bed stopping a few feet away. The other girls lounged on their bed, lazily getting ready and waiting for the show.

"Finite Incantum Protectore" she drawled. The wards around Ginny's bed shimmered before collapsing. Ginny silently cursed- _how did she know that counter-spell!? _Swiftly came the next thought-_ Why didn't she take the wards down when I was sleeping and hex me?_

The girl held her hand out. "Liara Black" she held Ginny's gaze. "I have no intention of tricking you, I have respect for anyone who is smart enough to sleep warded." she smirked.

Ginny stood up shakily and took her hand."_Oh my goodness, she must be related to Sirius! Hmm...can't be Tonks side of the family, and then she has to be... Sirius's brother's child..or something close to him..niece?" _Ginny tried to picture the family tree she had seen at Grimmauld place. "Ginny Weasley...I'm sure you've heard about me." she muttered wryly.

Kristal sauntered over. "Aww how touching, we're turning into a bunch of fricking Puffdolls."

"_What the hell are puffdolls"?_ Ginny wondered as she started rummaging in her trunk, painfully aware she really shouldn't turn her back on these girls.

"Puffdolls are those silly hufflepuff girls" Liara explained as she pointed her wand at her trunk and began decorating her part of the room.

"Nice...name?"Ginny offered. She grabbed her wand and began to organize her bulletin board with her pictures- her and Hermione, the burrow, Mum and Dad, some of the Quidditch World Cup, etc. She then started magicking her figurines onto the windowsill. She realized she was pretty calm in a room full of Slytherin girls.

"_What else is there for me to be? If I show fear they'll rip me to shreds...bullocks...if I don't they may as well anyway!" _She carefully finished lining up her miniature broom models and began to stack her books on her desk.

"So" she said, turning back to face the other girls unpacking. "What are the rest of the girls names? " "_Might as well try to make conversation with them...not all Slytherins are death-eaters and won't hurt to at least be polite- its what mum would say. I wonder what she'll say when she finds out I'm in Slytherin!" _

Kristal looked at her, an eyebrow quirked before seeing the look on Liara's face, turning back she answered Ginny. "Well, the girl with the short black hair and the red shirt there is Justine Wokklenurst" Justine glared at her and went back to posting up pictures from _Witch Weekly s_ hottest warlocks spread on her wall. "The girl in the bed across is Tabitha Brooks"- lowering her voice conspiratorially she leaned toward Ginny- "Shes _muggleborn_ but she's been here since first year, shes alright for one I think." Tabitha smiled at Ginny before turning back to grab a sock her cat had been trying to slink off with. "_Wow"_ Ginny thought "_A muggleborn alive after six years in Slytherin..." _

Seeing Ginny's face Kristal laughed. "We're not all that bad though having the reputation never hurt. Anyway, the girl at the far end is Patricia Parkinson- she's Pansy's little sister but we all call her Patty." Patty looked nothing like Pansy did, which was probably why Ginny had never picked it up- she had the same light brown hair that apparently was natural to the Parkinson's. She looked up when she heard her name and snarled at Ginny. She looked away for a second but then came marching towards her, wand in hand.

Ginny instinctively grabbed hers off her bed, Kristal stepped back but Liara glanced up from her packing briefly. "What are you thinking of Patty?" she snapped coldly. " You know every teacher is going to be on our tails if you so much as touch her and I think our house has had enough to taint it recently. Cool it." It was unmistakably an order.

Patty drew up level with Ginny, ignoring Liara. "Don't think just because these two idiots have decided to embrace a blood traitor like you means that-"

She never got to finish as her face exploded in a bat bogey hex.

Ginny snarled at her. "Don't think because I am outnumbered you can so much as _touch_ me, because I will hex you to Ireland and back before you so much as blink. Ever think the sorting hat put me here because I can _handle _you?"

Liara looked on, one eyebrow tilted in approval before countering the spell on Patty, while Kristal cracked up. Tabitha smiled but quickly looked away when Patty's wrathful eyes passed over her. She turned on her heel and stalked out the dorms, Justine quickly trotting over to catch up.

"Patty's not normally so bad" Kristal explained "Her family's been under a lot of pressure recently...from both sides from what I've heard. But enough of that. Liaraaaaa you promised me today we'd go sit by Draco!"

Ginny bleched. " That ferret..is such...a ferret!" she exclaimed hotly.

"That "ferret" is my cousin." Liara smirked, finishing her wall and rummaging for clothes. "Though considering the animosity between the families...I understand your sentiments."

Ginny blushed. " I really...didn't expect you guys to be so...nice. You always hear these things about Slytherins..are you guys going to get me to trust you then embarrass me like a bad muggle movie?" she asked, thinking of the last time she and Hermione had a "girl's day" and watched memorable flicks like "She's all That" "10 things I hate about you" and "The Princess Diaries".

Liara laughed. "Nah, not our style. Too much stuff is already going on." She looked at the pouting Kristal and sighed "Watch what you say about Draco around Kristal though- she's in loveeeee with him." Kristal shrieked and chased her out the room, leaving Ginny laughing at how much like Lavender and Parvati they seemed- if Lavender and Parvati were cool and collected.

Tabitha stretched on the bed luxuriously. "I'd go with you but I'm full..maybe later we can go for a walk or something and talk? I've always wanted to know more about your older brothers- they're so cute!"

"Ewww" Ginny laughed, dashing out the door-


	4. They Meet

-And into something solid. And hard. She bounced off and landed on her back, winded from the crash into stone. Her head swam as she tried to get up. "I'm so sorry" she gasped, trembling as she tried to turn over to see who she had hit. She was always colliding into people at home in the Burrow, or in the locker rooms, or anywhere crowded really.

"No..it was my fault" a hoarse voice rasped before a coughing fit. "You smacked my throat" he gasped.

"_Oh man I had to try and incapacitate someone on my first day. Maybe I still am a Gryffindor. _She thought. It was soon chased by the thought of "_Oh god I hope he's Ok". _

"I am so sorry" she stammered again. She managed to get to her feet this time and turned to offer a helping hand to-

No one. The little nook was empty. Then Ginny, eyes racing, saw a shoe...and it clicked. "You're under an invisibility cloak!" she gasped. "Well, take it off so I can give you a hand!" she murmured.

The person obliged, and Ginny saw a boy hunched over on his hands and knees trying to get his breathe back. A nice body, and...silver-white hair. "Malfoy!" she hissed.

Draco whipped around now, wand out as he recognized the voice. " Ugh Weaslette, I forgot you'd be in my common room now." "_Now I have Weasel germs..eww" _he thought.

Ginny gritted her teeth. "It is MY common room as much as it is yours you little ferret! " she exclaimed stamping a foot. "I wish I had done more damage to you, you insufferable-

SLAM.

Ginny found herself pinned up against the wall as Draco had suddenly lunged up and pressed her against it. He covered her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ear. "Don't make a sound Weaslette or I will make your life hell for the rest of the year." he snarled .Her eyes widened in fury. How DARE he! She would kill him for touching her!

She struggled against him, but he only gripped her tighter, throwing the cloak around them both.

"Draco?" a voice called. _Pansy_ Ginny realized. "_Hes hiding from Pansy- oh thats rich!" _" I hope that little skank Kristal hasn't nabbed him she muttered to Millicent Bullstrode as the two girls walked by. "Lets go check the Dining Hall." The two girls walked away and Draco released her, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Thanks Weaslette, you're not too bad." He eyed her for a second. "You don't even look like a weasel anymore, must say its an improvement. I'm surprised you could afford the hair-dye though." He smirked and turned away, leaving an annoyed, fiery Weasley behind him- a big mistake.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MALFOY" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She pushed past him, smiling at his confused look and blew him a kiss before she leapt down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness Draco there you are!" shouted Pansy running back from the entrance and past Ginny. Draco gave Ginny the most hateful glare she'd ever seen but she just waved at him sweetly as she went through the entrance, ignoring the looks she was getting from some of her House-mates. They were just first-years anyway, she needn't worry about them.

She managed to find her way to the Hall after taking only two wrong turns and getting directions from that Mad Knight they had had guarding the Gryffindor tower for a bit. She paused a second as she entered the hall as eyes swiveled to see her. She smiled wanly at Luna Lovegood who was apparently chatting up Blaise about Hornkle-crumpbacked snickerlings or some such. The boy looked revolted and was nearly leaning out his chair in an effort to space himself from her.

"Ginny! Over here!" a voice called. She was surprised to see Kristal calling her over. Not waiting to make more of an obstacle of herself she quickly walked over and sat down across from the two girls.

Kristal looked absolutely devastated and Liara was patting her with one hand while gracefully eating toast. Ginny looked at Liara questioningly. " Draco didn't show" she mouthed. "_Oops, that would be my fault I guess." _

Dozens of owls soared into the room, some with packages of forgotten items, some with mail, others with the newspaper. Ten owls landed by Ginny, much to her surprise. She mumbled an apology to Kristal and Liara as the owls shoved around their goblets and quickly tried to get the owls messages and get them _gone._

After they had departed she looked to see what she had received. There was a copy of the Daily Prophet with a small tag attached. _From Hermione, so you can keep up with things. _Ginny smiled a little. There was also a copy of the Quibbler- probably a present from Luna. She took the two newspapers aside and shuffled her other letters. She had received a letter from home- _"already?" _ she quickly opened it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Darling are you Ok?Minerva flooed us about what happened. Your father and I are in shock. Is something going on you haven't told us about? I don't know why that hat would make such a mistake- maybe it isn't reliable anymore after dear Albus left us. We're trying to see if there is a loophole to let you go back to Griffyndor- so don't worry! Just make sure to keep your head down and remember all the defensive magics Lupin taught you and the rest while you were staying here over the summer- keep your wards up and don't forget to wear clean socks. We'll be sending a package later this week with a few things you forgot at home._

_Love,_

_Mum _

She shoved the letter aside, burning. Her parents were ashamed of her, though she also realized she should be relieved they thought she was a Slytherin by mistake.

She decided to forget it and get the rest of her mail. She piled scrambled eggs on her plate with some toast and opened another letter.

"Ms. Weasley, please see me in my office this evening at 7 p.m sharp. The password is "animagus".

Headmistress McGonagall.

_Ugh what did I do know to deserve a summons? She probably wants to talk to me about those loopholes,_ she concluded. _I can talk to her about forming the D.A at least! _

She moved on to her first package, which was from Fred and George. It was a medium sized box of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes products. But Ginny rummaging through the box realized they weren't just joke stuff. She had some of that Peruvian night stuff, an extendable ear, a sneakascope that bit sneaks, a couple skive boxes, and a few other trinkets.

Cheered from the gifts, she opened the other package which was small and covered in brown paper.

It was a small tin of treacle fudge from Hagrid, with a note reminding her she could stop by anytime.

"_At least some people don't abandon me...Hagrid and Luna and Colin..."_.

She had received a letter advertising Witch Weeklys new price and a card to send back if she wished to subscribe which she promptly shoved aside. The next letter was a simple note, with the words "Watch your back blood-traitor" scrawled in red ink, which presumably was to scare her with the notion of blood. She was about to chuck it when she thought she should save it for future uses.

The next package was a small postcard from Charlie showing him next to a giant dragon Ginny couldn't place. It was nice to know he still remembered to write to her- he must have known she would be lonely.

She was positively back to her normal, happy self as she opened the next parcel, which was a done up in beautiful blue paper with a silver bow. She reached out to tug it open and gasped when she saw what it was. It was a small silver chain with a heart pendant, with beautiful swirling patterns on it. She held it up to the light and it threw off rainbows and seemed to change colors as it dangled.

She was conscious the two girls were staring at her now. "Who sent you that?" Liara asked in the same dangerous voice she had used on Patty earlier. "Umm..." Ginny fumbled through the paper. "Doesn't say". "I _wonder who would bother sending me something so beautiful!_" She smiled suddenly. "It's so pretty! I've never seen anything like it! It looks like a heirloom or something."

Liara got up stiffly "It is an heirloom." she turned and walked off and after a quick glance Kristal went after her.

"_What crawled up her bum? Shes a Black..she probably has tons of beautiful things like this."_

She turned the card over and read what was written. "_ It might be cursed or something, I shouldn't just wear it"_ she thought sorrowfully.

"_Ginny, I found this while cleaning out some of the junk in this house and thought you might like it. I ran it by your mum and while she objected at first it was either give it to your or let it rot since Tonks didn't want it, and I know Hermione isn't one for such things(and it might be cursed so muggle-borns can't wear it) it was an easy decision. It is an old piece of jewelery that was passed down from mother to daughter in the Black family for years- it never made it to Narcissa for some reason and you know why Tonk's mother wouldn't have gotten it. The rumour Tonks passed on was that the pendant was supposed to lead you to your true love and make him admit his feelings to you- Goblin work too so be careful with it._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Lupin_

"_Oh, no wonder Liara was mad...she probably knew what it was. Ugh, why do I feel bad about taking something from a Slytherin? Even if she is a nice Slytherin!" _Ginny realized.

She quickly shoved it in her pocket so no one else would notice it. She decided she wouldn't mention it to Liara and keep it under her robes. She liked the idea of it leading her to Harry. She picked up her things and made it out the hall, in search of the common room again.

She didn't notice a dark grey pair of eyes watching her leave.


End file.
